


The Night Out

by TheGoodShip



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodShip/pseuds/TheGoodShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Robert had agreed to a night out with Victoria and Andy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My imagining of what could have happened if Robert had agreed to a night out with Victoria and Andy. 
> 
> An alternative set of events following the episode on 3rd December 2014, in which Victoria suggests that the three of them should socialise more.

Robert was now really starting to regret agreeing to a night out with Victoria and Andy. The thought of having to spend all evening making idle conversation and having to be civil to Andy, refraining from making digs about Katie, wasn't exactly putting him in the party mood. But he wasn’t about to cancel now, he could imagine Andy’s smug face and told-you-so grin when Victoria told him that Robert had bailed on them. No, he’d go. He picked his glass of scotch up from the dresser, swirling the contents around before gulping the last of the liquid down.

He arrived at Victoria’s and took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He knew as soon as she answered with an apprehensive look on her face, and heard the murmuring of voices inside, that it wasn’t just going to be the three of them tonight.

“Rob! At last. He’s here,” she called back into the house, gesturing for Robert to follow her through.

He closed the front door behind him, looking down at his watch.

“I’m only five minutes late. There was a lot of…” he tried to think up an excuse. “Traffic.”

“Yeah right,” she gave him a knowing look. “Couldn’t think up an excuse not to come, more like. Anyway, at least you’re here now.”

She started for the kitchen area, before turning on her heel and flashing him a nervous smile.

“Now, don’t go mad or anything, but -”

“Sorry,” he interrupted her, looking at the two men leaning against the kitchen worktop drinking from bottles of lager, “but last time I checked Finn wasn’t my brother.”

Finn looked uneasily at Andy stood next to him, before focusing his gaze on the the label of the bottle in his hand. Victoria glanced down at her feet, and shuffled awkwardly.

“Yeah… about that, I did text you! So, I kinda invited Finn along, and Andy sorta invited Katie, and I know that Chrissie’s busy tonight, but I thought we could still have fun...” she trailed off.

“Katie?” Robert scoffed, as Andy rolled his eyes. “I thought the whole point of us going out was so that the three of us could spend some quality time together.”

“Told you he wouldn’t be happy,” Andy tutted.

Robert had to bite his tongue. He was reluctant as it was to go out with his brother and sister without also having to contend with Finn and Katie. Finn he didn’t mind so much, but as Katie walked into the room with a smug smile on her face he knew that she would do everything she could to wind him up tonight.

“You know what,” he forced a smile which he hoped looked genuine, “it’s fine. I’m sure we’ll all have a great time.”

He enjoyed the taken aback look on Katie’s face, knowing that she’d been expecting him to be angry and refuse to go out with her. Trusting that with a few drinks inside him he’d be able to tune them all out, he heard Victoria let out a relieved sigh.

He addressed the room. “Has anyone booked a taxi?”

“It’s coming in ten minutes. Fancy a quick one before we leave?” Finn grabbed a bottle of lager from the fridge and offered it to him.

“Sure,” he smiled at Finn as he took the bottle from him. Finn smiled back and Robert was sure that he saw him looking him up and down when he’d returned to his previous position next to Andy.

“Where are we going anyway?”

“You’ll see.” Victoria said with a wink.

x-x 

Robert knew as soon as they entered the bar in Hotten that it wasn’t the kind of place he’d been expecting to go to tonight. He only needed to scan the room once to notice that the men vastly outnumbered the women.

“Is this a gay bar?” He tried to keep his voice steady, already feeling the tension rising inside of him.

He’d been in gay bars before, of course he had. But that was before he’d met Chrissie, when he’d been free and single and living in a place where nobody had any preconceived idea of who he really was. It was normally when he’d been drinking alone on a Friday or Saturday night that those unwelcome thoughts started creeping into his head. Those thoughts which he tried, and inevitably failed, to suppress.

It was always something small that would set his desire off. The handsome client in the tight fitting shirt that he’d had a meeting with earlier in the day, the online article about some random male model which he’d reluctantly clicked on, or even a quick glance up at an attractive actor on the television. He’d tell himself to have another drink, to watch some straight pornography and try to think about the pretty woman who’d smiled at him in the supermarket the other day. It rarely worked, and the drink that he hoped would extinguish his desires would only ever intensify them.

Those nights nearly always ended with him stood propping up a bar, waiting for a man to offer to buy him a drink. He rarely offered to buy one for a man himself, feeling that that gave him too much control over what he was doing. _You’re just being friendly, it’s just a drink,_ he’d tell himself. But one drink would turn into two, which would turn into some not-so-subtle flirting, and the eventual offer of a drink back at the other man’s home. The end result would always be a grubby fumble with a man whose name and face he forgot the next day. It was purely a release, and afterwards those thoughts would go away for a while, replaced by shame and confusion, but always returning, and more intensely every time.

“Problem, Rob?” Andy’s voice broke his uncomfortable reverie. “Didn’t put you down as homophobic.”

Robert snarled. “Wore the tightest t-shirt you could find on purpose, did you? I’d keep your eye on him,” he addressed Katie, “he’s clearly hoping to get lucky with a bloke tonight.”

“Shut up, Robert.” Katie put a protective hand on Andy’s waist.

Robert knew that he couldn’t make too much of a fuss in case awkward questions started being asked.

“Look,” he held up his hands defensively. “I just don’t know why you’d all want to come to a gay bar when Finn’s the only gay one here.”

“Umm…” Victoria raised her eyebrows. “Maybe because it means you two,” she indicated towards Robert and Andy, “don’t need to worry about me and Katie being hit on by creepy blokes all night.”

“She’s never been fussy before.” Robert murmured at Victoria under his breath.

Victoria ignored him. “And you’re both taken, so it’s not like either of you were coming out on the pull. Don’t worry, we’ll save you from any blokes who try to hit on you! Didn’t think you’d mind being checked out all night, anyway.”

“Seems like you’re already attracting some attention...” Finn indicated towards a man stood at the bar, eyes roaming over Robert’s physique. “You’re quite the catch.” Robert shot him a bemused look. “I mean, if that’s what you’re into, which I’m absolutely not,” he blushed and Robert cringed a little inside. “But yeah, you know…” he trailed off and addressed the group. “Drinks?”

Andy chuckled at the interaction. “I’ll help you mate. Do you three wanna find us a table?”

x-x 

Robert sat twirling a beer mat between his fingers and staring into the distance, having grown tired of watching Katie and Andy draped over one another, and listening to Victoria and Finn cackling at the various men walking past them, rating them on how attractive they were.

"Ooh, ooh him?" Victoria raised her eyebrows suggestively and pointed at a man a couple of tables behind them.

"Do you wanna be any more obvious, Vic?" Robert rolled his eyes as the man looked over at their table.

Finn violently turned his head to look at the man.

"Subtle as a brick..." Robert said under his breath.

"Hmm... he's got that sort of rugged look. You know, a bit rough round the edges." Finn turned again to look at the man, who Robert could see was trying to nonchalantly look over at them. Robert stared for a split second more than he meant to and his eyes met the other man's. He quickly looked away.

“Looks a bit like Aaron actually." Robert’s ears pricked up at the mention of the man’s name.

"And we all know how you feel about him! Go on then, out of ten?" Victoria urged him to answer.

"We'll go with a... seven." Finn slapped his hands down on the table as he gave his answer.

"Seven? But he looks like Aaron! Thought you'd give him at least an eight."

 _Nine_ , Robert thought, before looking around at the group to make sure he hadn't said anything out loud.

"Yeah well, Aaron's not all that."

Finn looked around the room, as if trying to prove to himself that there were other men who appealed to him more than Aaron. Robert could tell though, he could tell from look on Finn’s face and the blush of his cheeks that he still wanted Aaron. He couldn’t blame him though. Just being pushed up against a wall by Aaron had left him flustered, blood rushing to his groin.

"That's not what you said when you slept with him." Victoria scoffed.

Robert had already drunk more than he intended to, and all the talk of Aaron had him shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He felt something. Jealousy. He was actually jealous of Finn. The unwanted thoughts were starting again, and if the conversation didn’t change soon then he’d have to make an excuse to leave. He’d told himself when he returned to Emmerdale with Chrissie that that was it. Whatever _that_ had been. Sleeping with men, it was all in the past, he was a different man back then.

Normally he could just tune out these feelings, watch some porn if he really had to, deal with his feelings using his hands and imagination. But being in here, being surrounded by gay men, men who were honest with themselves about who they were, it was overwhelming.

"What d'you think, Rob?"

Robert angrily raised his eyebrows. "Why the hell are you asking me that? I'm not gay!"

"What? No!" Victoria laughed.

Robert spoke over Victoria, spitting his words "What a great night out this is turning out to be. Andy and Katie all over each other. You and Finn acting like a couple of desperate 50-something divorcees. What perfect, quality family time."

He pushed his chair back angrily, not quite knowing where he was going or what he was doing. Victoria looked upset as she watched him walk away.

"Every time we try to do something nice together," she said sadly. "And I was only asking him if he wanted another drink!"

 x-x

Splashing some water on his face in the bathroom had calmed Robert down slightly. He decided that the best thing to do was to get himself another drink, then return to the group and apologise for his outburst. As much as he really wasn’t enjoying the evening, he didn’t want to upset Victoria, and he wanted to prove to her and Andy that he was capable of spending time with them without it descending into a massive argument.

He wasn’t normally one for drinking shots, at least not since moving into Home Farm where Chrissie and Lawrence frowned upon that kind of drinking as being common. But right now, a shot of vodka seemed like the best idea to him, something that would quickly hit the spot and hopefully make him feel less uncomfortable. _Or lose my inhibitions…_ He pushed the thought away.

He made his way towards the bar, hoping to be served as quickly as possible. The last thing he wanted right now was to be hit on or pressed up against an attractive man’s body. He found a relatively quiet part of the bar and was just about to order his drink when another man swiftly pushed in front of him, causing him to walk straight into him.

The man turned around. “Sorry mate.” He looked Robert up and down. “Oh, it’s you.”

“Aaron.” Robert uneasily addressed the other man, unsure where they stood with each other since their recent altercations.

Aaron curtly nodded at him. “Hold up, what are you doing here? You know you’re in a gay bar, right?” Aaron didn’t attempt to hide his anger towards Robert.

“I’m not blind.” Robert replied bitingly, before trying to see where the rest of his group were sitting. “I’m here with Andy and Vic, family night out. Oh, and Finn and Katie, because apparently they’re family too.”

“Family night out at Bar West. That’s… random. And last time I checked, Katie was your family, or as good as.” Aaron had now turned to face him.

“Not proper family.” Robert crossed his arms in front of his chest. “And I think that we’re only here because Finn’s on the lookout, although I wouldn’t let him know you’re here, he’s clearly still hung up on you.”

“No idea why. I couldn’t even tell you whether we actually did anything, I was that drunk.” Aaron shrugged nonchalantly.

“Well you’ve obviously made an effort tonight.” Robert said sarcastically, indicating towards Aaron’s standard uniform of a t-shirt and hoodie. “On the pull yourself?”

“What?” Aaron scowled. “Go away Robert. In case you haven’t realised, I didn’t come out to talk to straight blokes. And before you feel like you have to ask, no I don’t wanna join you all.”

Robert rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t going to ask, actually. They’re all driving me mad, you’re better off standing here on your own.”

At that moment, another man, blonde with a similar build to Robert’s, sidled up next to Aaron.

“Hello again, handsome.” Aaron heard Robert chuckle behind him and clenched his fists slightly. “Will you let me buy you a drink now?”

Aaron turned to the man “No. Have you not got the message yet? Not interested mate. Sorry.”

“Ah, come on. Just a drink.” The man seemed desperate, and Robert could tell from the stiffening in his shoulders that Aaron was inwardly cringing at him.

The man stroked Aaron’s arm and Robert felt a stab of jealousy. He cleared his throat and addressed the man.

“Sorry mate. He’s... uh… taken.” Robert took a step forward and placed his hand on Aaron’s shoulder, feeling Aaron tense under his touch. The man looked at Robert and put his hands on his hips.

“Seriously?” He raised his eyebrows at Aaron. “My god. Enjoy your tourist, mate.” He emphasised the final word, before having a final look at Robert and walking away.

“Tourist?” Robert asked as he watched the man slope away.

“Straight guy, you know, wife and kids, looking for some gay action on the side. Anyway,” Aaron shook his head as though trying to get a grasp on what had just happened. “What was all that about?”

 _I just wanted an excuse to touch you_ , Robert thought.  


“I could just see you weren’t interested. Thought I’d help you to get rid of him. Not your type then?”

“Not particularly.”

Robert felt a pang of disappointment. If that guy wasn’t Aaron’s type then that meant that he probably wasn’t either. _What’s wrong with you? Why do you care so much?_

“Thank you though.” Aaron gave him a tight smile. “He’s been bugging me since I got here.”

“A thank you? I’m honored.” Robert smiled back. “You can buy me a drink if you like.” _You’re flirting_ , he told himself. “You know… just to say thank you properly.”

Aaron looked at him as though confused. He sighed and got the barman’s attention.

“Two beers please, mate.”


	2. Chapter 2

They’d been sat at a table near the bar for a couple of minutes when Aaron broke the awkward silence.

“You planning on going back to Vic and Andy at any point tonight then?”

“I meant it when I said they were all driving me mad.” Robert sighed, taking a sip of his beer and shaking his head.

“So why didn’t you just go home then?” Aaron frowned.

Robert didn’t know how to answer that question. He knew that if he were honest with himself then his plans to have another drink and apologise to Victoria were just an excuse to spend a little more time in the bar. In fact, he knew that Victoria had only asked him if he wanted another drink, and that he’d overreacted on purpose so that he could get away from the group and be on his own. Be on his own so that he could allow his eyes to wander around the bar without Victoria, Andy, Finn, or even Katie, noticing how his eyes lingered on other men for far longer than could be considered an innocent glance. He could tell himself as many times as he wanted that he was no longer interested in men, but he knew that he couldn’t deny himself forever.

“Chrissie’s out tonight. I didn’t fancy going back and getting roped into some boring conversation about tractors with Lawrence.” He looked around the room, confident that his answer was believable. “I’d’ve brought him along if I knew we were coming here actually. Sure he’d love himself a toyboy.”

“Seriously?” Aaron raised his eyebrows, draining the last of his beer and placing the empty bottle on the table. “Can’t imagine Lawrence with a younger guy. Actually,” he paused. “Don’t wanna imagine him with anyone.”

“Trust me,” Robert laughed at Aaron’s grimace. “Lawrence wouldn’t say no to most of the guys in here.”

“Older rich man must want a younger guy, is that it?” Aaron scoffed.

Robert shook his head and Aaron looked at him questioningly before speaking again.

“Go on. If you’re such an expert.”

“There’s nothing to say!” Robert desperately tried to think of a way to change the subject, wishing he’d held back his snide comment. “I just know that that’s what he’s into, okay?”

“What, you and him have talked about what he looks for in a bloke?”

“Look, he just… Listen, before Chrissie and I, he -”

“Oh my god. Are you serious?” Aaron lowered his voice and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. “Did he try it on with you?”

“God, no!” Robert could feel palms starting to sweat, worried that anything he said now would only serve to make the hole he’d begun to dig himself bigger.

Aaron frowned at Robert, disbelievingly.

“No.” Robert repeated, more insistent this time. He tried to think of the best, and least suspicious, way to explain the situation. “I used to work for him, that’s how I met Chrissie.”

Aaron nodded slowly. “Right. And…?”

“He was just a bit overly friendly, that’s all. Always trying to get me alone in his office. Looking me up and down all the time.” He blushed, not telling Aaron how he would encourage Lawrence’s behaviour by flirting back.

“Really?” Aaron laughed. “So you’re telling me that he fancied you, then?”

“What? That so hard to believe?” Robert leaned back in his chair, well aware of the cocky smirk on his face. The alcohol was really starting to loosen him up, and he’d enjoyed the past ten minutes of Aaron’s company far more than the previous couple of hours with his brother and sister.

Aaron just shook his head, biting his lip as he tried to hold back a smile.

“You can’t honestly sit here and tell me that I’m not attractive.” Robert was flirting. He knew he was flirting, but he didn’t care. “I’ve noticed guys checking me out here.”

“Yeah, well,” Aaron shrugged. “Some guys just like the challenge of a straight bloke. Although…” he cast a glance over Robert’s outfit. “What you’re wearing doesn’t exactly scream ‘straight’ to me.”  

“What, a shirt and jeans? That how the gays dress, is it?”

“The gays?” Aaron asked, playfully but with an undeniable hint of bitterness, as he made to get up.

“Oi, where’re you going?” Robert’s voice raised slightly, not wanting Aaron to leave.

Aaron stopped and looked back at him, his face unreadable. “To get another drink,” he said as though it were obvious. “You want one?”

Robert nodded and felt himself relax, relieved that his time with Aaron wasn’t over yet, hoping that the other man hadn’t detected the disappointment in his voice when he thought he was leaving.

“Same again, yeah?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Thanks.”

Aaron walked a couple of steps towards the bar, before turning around. “Oh, and it’s the jacket.”

“The jacket?” Robert asked, puzzled.

“Leather jacket. Gay bar. Do that maths.” He winked mischieviously, a little more than could be considered entirely friendly, and continued towards the bar.

x-x

 **** _What are you doing?_ Aaron asked himself as he stood waiting to be served. As expected, they’d both been slightly awkward with each other at first, neither able to forget everything that had happened before. The Home Farm raid, Robert buying Aaron coffee in a strange attempt at putting their previous hostility behind them, and the most recent of stiff interactions between them when Aaron had asked Robert whether he wanted to go for a beer with him.

 **** _Idiot_ , Aaron thought.

But now all of that seemed forgotten, almost as though it had never happened and that this was the first time that they were meeting. He was loathe to admit it, but he was actually enjoying Robert’s company, and he could tell from the way that they were both speaking to each other that any tension that they’d felt towards each other previously had now all but disappeared entirely.

In fact, if he didn’t know any differently, didn’t know all about Robert Sugden’s womanising past, then he’d say that the other man was flirting with him. _And you’re flirting back…_ When Robert had all but demanded that Aaron tell him that he were attractive he’d had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning his admittance. Robert was attractive, there was no denying that. Robert knew it too, the arrogant smile on his face confirmed that. _Some guys just like the challenge of a straight bloke_ , that’s what Aaron had said. But he wasn’t one of those guys. And even if he were, he wouldn’t ever go there with a man like Robert.

Finally getting the barman’s attention, he ordered another couple of beers and, after glancing back at a decidedly troubled-looking Robert, two shots of tequila.

x-x

“Skills.” Robert said admirably when Aaron returned to the table, indicating towards the way he was balancing the beers and shot glasses between his fingers.

“Hmm.” Aaron murmured in agreement, placing the bottles of beer down on the table. He was about to put the first shot of tequila down, trying not to spill any from the precariously full glass, when he noticed Robert begin to reach to take it from his hand. He jerked slightly as Robert’s soft skin brushed against his own.

“Oh, sorry,” Robert jumped at the touch himself. “Was just tryna help.”

 _What’s wrong with you?_ Robert chastised himself at his desperation to touch Aaron’s hand. _This is getting really ridiculous now_ , he thought to himself. _You need to leave before you do something stupid. Really stupid._

“Why the shots, anyway?” he asked in a quick-thinking attempt to distract them both.

“S’okay.” Aaron quickly placed the shot glasses down on the table, and Robert could tell from his face that he was flustered by the touch too. “You just looked like you needed something a little stronger. You alright?”

“Yeah, fine. Why would you think I’m not?” Robert looked at Aaron, puzzled by his concern.

Aaron shook his head, not knowing how to reply. He pushed the shot glass towards Robert.

“Hope you like tequila…?”

He held the glass up, gesturing for Robert to pick his up too, before they clinked both glasses together and raised them to their lips. Aaron knocked back the liquid, desperate for the burn of alcohol, hoping it would help to bring him to his senses and snap him out of the strange bubble he felt like he was in with Robert. He looked over at the other man as he held the liquid in his mouth, as though not wanting to swallow it, and then watched the curve of Robert’s throat as he gulped down the drink, laughing as he grimaced at the taste of it.

“Urgh!” Robert shook his head violently. “I forgot how much I hated tequila!” He bit the flesh of his hand, before grabbing his beer and taking a large sip of it.

“Old man!” Aaron laughed again.

“Hey! Less of the old!”

Robert looked up, his eyes meeting Aaron’s. Both men were smiling. Broad, genuine smiles. To an outsider they would have looked like any other normal couple out together for the night. Robert hadn’t really seen Aaron smile before, at least not how he was smiling now, the way his eyes were lit up and crinkling gently at the sides. He took the image in, wanting to savour it.

A look passed between them, like they both knew what was happening, but were desperately urging the other to resist thinking about it too much. A look filled with question and confusion, shyness and lust. Aaron was relieved when Robert finally looked away and broke the silence between them.

“So, what’s your type then?” Robert asked, noticing how the smile disappeared from Aaron’s face, replaced by a look of annoyance, perhaps even anger.

“My type?” Aaron asked, sounding distracted.

“Yeah?” Robert nodded, trying not to think about what he really wanted to ask Aaron. _Can we go somewhere else? Somewhere more private?_ “Not like that bloke from earlier, I take it?” He continued speaking, remembering the man’s blonde hair and similar physique to his.

“The blonde guy?” Aaron rubbed his eye, trying to avoid looking at Robert.

“Yeah.”  

“Nah. He was alright to look at. I’m just not big on the whole…” he looked for the right word, “camp thing, I guess.”

“I see.” Robert swallowed. “Prefer the more rugged, masculine type, do you?”

Aaron felt a blush creeping across his cheeks. This was the last conversation he expected to be having with Robert.

“Sorry, sorry.” Robert said, noticing Aaron’s embarrassment.

“S’alright.” Aaron shrugged. “Just a bit of an odd conversation to have, especially with you.”

“Why?”

“Well, why do you care?”

“Just making conversation…”

“Oh.”

They both looked down, Aaron biting the nail of his thumb whilst Robert gently ran his fingers up and down the beer bottle in front of him. _Bit suggestive_ , Aaron thought, subtly grinning to himself.

“Do you watch Game of Thrones?” Aaron was aware of the randomness of the question, but was unable to think of anything else to say.

“Game of Thrones?” Robert asked, as though he’d misheard.

“Yeah.” Aaron nodded.

“Yes, I love it! Haven’t started season four yet though so don’t spoil me!” Robert was relieved that the conversation had returned to a safer subject.

“Yeah well, Robb Stark.” Aaron smiled lightly. “He’s alright. You know, kinda my type.”

“Oh.” Robert returned the smile and nodded knowingly. “Yeah, I can see that.” _Stupid Robert, what’d you say that for?_

Aaron frowned. “You what?”

Robert’s leg started bouncing nervously under the table. “I mean… I can see where you’re coming from. Objectively, I mean. He’s objectively attractive.” He asserted. “I think Chrissie quite fancies him herself. When she actually bothers to pay attention, that is.”

Hearing Chrissie’s name seemed to change something in the atmosphere between them. Like the waking from a dream, and the reminder that they weren’t just two single men enjoying a casual drink together. Robert reached for his bottle of beer. His hand felt weak, shaking slightly as the reality of the situation he was in hit him, and he didn’t grasp the bottle quite tightly enough. The condensation on the bottle caused it to slip from his hand, landing in his lap and spilling the contents

“Shit!” He quickly grabbed the bottle and slammed it back down on the table. “Oh, fuck!”

He looked across at Aaron, who was trying not to laugh.

“You think this is funny, do you?” he asked angrily.

“Alright mate, chill out!” Aaron snapped back. “It’s just a bit of beer.”

“Do you know how much these jeans cost?” He shook his hand, sending droplets of beer across the table. “And now it looks like I’ve pissed myself!”

Aaron laughed again at the indignant look on Robert’s face. He stood up on the bar stool, putting his weight on the table as he leant across it.

“It’s not that bad,” he said, before quickly realising that he was staring at Robert’s crotch.

Robert looked up at him and their eyes met again, a look of mutual desire passing between them for a split second. Robert didn’t know whether to be pleased or horrified. He knew that he was struggling to maintain his restraint and that the situation was slowly spiralling out of his control. What should have been an innocent night out with his brother and sister was now turning into something that he’d told himself could, and would, never happen again.

 **** _No more_ , he told himself. _You’ve got Chrissie now_.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he told Aaron. “Try and… I don’t know… soak some of this up.” He indicated towards the spread of beer covering his thighs.

“I’ll come with ya then,” Aaron laughed at the taken aback look on Robert’s face. “I need to go to the loo…” he clarified, knowing exactly what Robert had been thinking.

“Oh… okay.” Robert said, still confused about what was happening between them.

x-x

Only when they both stood up did they realise how drunk they were, both trying to walk in a straight line as they headed for the bathroom. Robert grabbed a handful of paper towels as they entered, pushing through a group of men as he started for a cubicle.  

Aaron was stood at a urinal, just starting to undo his belt buckle as he looked in a mirror to his right. He watched the bathroom door opening and saw a familiar blonde figure enter. He quickly darted in the direction of the cubicles, not thinking straight due the alcohol he’d consumed, and pushed in behind Robert, swiftly closing the door behind them both.

“Aaron! What the fuck?” Robert, couldn’t hide the annoyance in his voice, both at the sudden jump that Aaron had given him and because he was now in such close proximity to the other man.

“That guy.” Aaron said as Robert raised an eyebrow questioningly. “The blonde one from earlier.” Aaron clarified. “He just came in. Didn’t wanna have to deal with him again.”

“So what?” Robert hissed. “You thought you’d come and join me in here?”

“Alright! Keep your voice down.” Aaron whispered.

They could hear the man, speaking loudly to another man that he was with.

“Christ. How long is he gonna be?” Aaron tapped his foot on the floor impatiently. “I’m desperate for a piss.”

Robert ignored Aaron, turning away from him and trying to distract himself by dabbing at the beer on his jeans with the paper towels. He silently prayed that the man would leave soon so that Aaron could return to the main bathroom. The skin of his thighs was sensitive as he tried to absorb the beer on his jeans and Aaron’s presence, so close behind him, was doing nothing to help calm the undeniable arousal he’d started to feel.

He had a thought, an incredibly impulsive one, and one that he knew he would never act on were he not drunk. _Fuck it_ , he thought. _I’m just gonna do it_.

Aaron had been facing the cubicle door when he heard the buckle of Robert’s belt being undone. He spun quickly on the spot, not realising quite how close Robert was to him, and bumping into his back.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Aaron asked, unable to keep his voice down.

 **** _Backfired_ , Robert thought, looking nervously over his shoulder. _He thinks I’m a pervert_.

“Drying my legs.” He began to laugh drunkenly at the silliness of the statement, relieved when he saw Aaron rolling his eyes and trying to hold back a laugh himself.

“This is ridiculous.” Aaron whispered, looking again at Robert and then starting to chuckle.

They both stopped suddenly as they heard the sound of the blonde man’s voice disappearing from the bathroom and back into the throng of the club.

“Thank god for that,” Aaron said, visibly relieved as he made to open to cubicle door.

“Wait a sec!” Robert exclaimed, quickly turning and putting his arm against the door to stop Aaron from opening it, forgetting that his jeans were undone.

Aaron stepped backwards and straight into Robert, not unsurprised when he felt a familiar hardness. He looked at Robert. Robert looked at him.

“Nah. This isn’t happening.” Aaron shook his head. “What’s going on, Robert? Is this turning you on? Being stuck in a toilet cubicle with me?”

“What?” Robert swallowed. “No, course not. Don’t be stupid!”

“I don’t think I’m being stupid, Robert.” Aaron spat. “You don’t need to be gay to know what’s going on. You’ve been flirting with me all night!”

“And you’ve not been flirting back with me?!” Robert raised his voiced indignantly.

“Shut up!” Aaron took a step back.

Robert made to do up his jeans, Aaron’s eyes distractedly following his hands.

“See,” Robert looked at him. “You’re checking me out!”

Aaron scoffed. “Am not! Look, just do your fucking jeans up. People are gonna be wondering what we’re doing in here. Toilet cubicle in a gay club, how very fucking classy.”

Robert sighed as he did up his jeans, both annoyed and relieved at the same time. He needed to leave now, and hope that Aaron would forget what he’d just seen.

“Go on then,” he indicated towards the door and Aaron pulled the lock across, stepping out and taking a deep breath.

“Shit!” Aaron crashed into Robert once again, forcing them both back into the cubicle.

“What-” Robert started.

“Shhh!” Aaron put his hand over Robert’s mouth to muffle his voice. “Finn and Andy are in here now!” He removed his hand as he continued to whisper.

“What’s your point?” Robert stood with his hands on his hips, desperate to get out of the confined space with Aaron.  

“Don’t you think that would be hard to explain? Me and you coming out of a toilet cubicle together. And you, with,” he looked down at Robert’s crotch again and swallowed heavily, “damp jeans.”

Robert looked directly into Aaron’s eyes and another knowing look passed between them, both aware of the ongoing battles in their heads. They both knew that if they were strangers then no more questions would have been needed, no question of right or wrong. For Aaron this could just be another casual hook-up, but they both knew that this meant so much more for Robert.

There was an undeniable _something_ between them though, something that wasn’t fuelled purely by alcohol and lust. A connection.

Robert took a step towards Aaron, their bodies now pressed tightly up against one another. Robert could smell the alcohol on Aaron’s breath, a strangely comforting scent of beer, so unlike that of the white wine that he was now so used to. A smell that reminded him of men, forbidden and denied for such a long time. Aaron could smell Robert’s expensive aftershave, intoxicating, but strangely addictive combined with that of natural musk.

Both were breathing heavily as they heard Finn and Andy leave.

 **** _Now or never_ , Robert thought. _One last time_ , he told himself. _Just one_.

His hand snaked between his and Aaron’s bodies, edging closer and closer to Aaron’s crotch. Aaron’s breath hitched as Robert found his growing arousal, roughly grabbing it as Aaron’s hand moved up to the back of Robert’s head, pulling him into a desperate kiss. Their mouths met drunkenly as Robert’s hand continued its exploration, trying to undo Aaron’s belt buckle.

Aaron suddenly pushed Robert away, causing him to fall against the side of the cubicle. Aaron’s hand mirrored Robert’s as he felt the hot hardness through Robert’s jeans.

“You’ve done this before, haven’t you?” he growled in Robert’s ear, biting the lobe as he did so.

“What, no?” Robert groaned, the movement of Aaron’s hand making it difficult for him to even think straight.

“Liar,” Aaron forced his hand into Robert’s jeans, eliciting a deep moan from Robert. “Keep it down.” He urged.

“Not here,” Robert shook his head and tried to remove Aaron’s hand.

If he was going to do this then he wanted to enjoy it, every single second of it. _One last time_ , he repeated to himself. His breath hitched again as Aaron’s movement continued. Aaron looked at him, confused.

“Hotel,” he nodded as though telling himself that that was a good idea.  

“Fuck, Robert. Want you.” Aaron sighed, heavy with lust.

"You'll have me. Again and again. Fuck-" Robert took Aaron’s bottom lip between his teeth and sucked on it, hard. "Come on.” 

He looked down and rearranged himself, making sure his arousal wasn’t too evident. He threw the cubicle door open, past caring what anyone who saw them thought, before checking that Aaron was following him and heading for the exit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's taken me so long to update this - I just wanted to make sure it was perfect!

Aaron felt like nothing but a mass of feelings as he followed Robert towards the exit of the bar. Excited, nervous, anticipating, but most of all confused. This was the last thing that he had expected to happen tonight.

And yet, here he now was. Not only had he kissed and touched the man ahead of him, who was almost running to the exit of Bar West, but he was about to go a hotel with him. The thought made him want to laugh in disbelief and groan in pleasure simultaneously.

Everything around them was a blur, a mere stimulation of the senses, the vibration of music in their ears and the lights making their heads spin even more than they were already. Adrenaline was coursing through them both. Hearts hammering in their chests, palms sweating, erections somewhat tamed, but still very much felt.

The sudden hit of cold winter air was like a slap to the face as they stepped out onto the street. Robert stopped suddenly, eyes wildly searching for a taxi. Aaron watched him, relieved that Robert’s suggestion of going to a hotel hadn’t been an impulsive one fuelled only by the heightened feelings of lust in the toilet cubicle. Yes, he’d been hesitant at first, but now he wanted nothing but to feel Robert coming undone once again. To taste every single inch of him and savour it.

Robert spotted a vacant taxi and indicated towards it, stopping for a second to flash a suggestive smile at Aaron. He looked around, checking that nobody was watching them, before leaning in, his voice heavy with desire.

“I can’t wait to-”

“Robert!”

They jumped apart at the shout of Robert’s name, both turning rapidly to see a perplexed-looking Victoria strolling towards them, the remainder of the group hovering by the entrance of the bar.

“Shit,” Aaron heard Robert murmur under his breath, watching as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets and increased the distance between them.

Victoria’s eyes focused on Aaron as she approached, her expression softening as she walked closer.

“Oh, it’s you,” she said to Aaron, a wide smile appearing on her face. “We thought Robert had pulled!” She laughed, before noting the annoyed look on Robert’s face and holding up her hands. “Joke!”

“Yeah,” Robert coughed nervously. “Saw him at the bar after I stormed off.” He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the ground, “I’m sorry, Vic.”

“Hmm.” Victoria put her hands on her hips. “Why didn’t you come back? Didn’t realise you,” she looked at Aaron, “were such great company.”

“Started chewing my ear off about some guy, didn’t he?” Robert hoped that Victoria wouldn’t detect the unease in his voice.

Aaron and Victoria both looked at him, puzzled.

“Aaron? Opening up to someone? You got magic powers, or something?”

Robert shrugged. “What can I say. I’m a good listener. Isn’t that right?” he addressed Aaron.

“You could say that,” Aaron looked back at Robert, the expression on his face suggesting that they were both thinking the same thing, that there was now little chance of them going to a hotel together.

Victoria stared at them both, a look of bemusement on her face, before speaking again.

“Look, let’s just forget about earlier, yeah? Put it down to us being one of the most dysfunctional families in Emmerdale. We’ve got a taxi coming any minute, you can share with us.”

Aaron could have sworn that he heard Robert sigh in frustration as their thoughts were confirmed. Robert breathed heavily and looked at Aaron, his face full of disappointment.

“Great, thanks.” Robert’s voice sounded convincing, but his expression was one of annoyance.

Victoria looked back to Finn, Andy, and Katie. Andy raised his eyebrows and tilted his head to one side, indicating towards a taxi that was pulling up.

“Taxi’s here! Come on,” Victoria went to grab Robert and pull him towards the taxi.

Robert turned and gave Aaron an apologetic frown. Aaron bit his lip angrily and shook his head.

The pair of them watched as the group piled into the taxi, Finn slumping against the back seat with his eyes half-closed, Andy linking arms with Katie next to him.

“Shit.” Robert started, and began patting down his pockets. “Think I’ve lost my phone.”

“You what?” Victoria shouted from inside the taxi.

Robert leaned in, pushing slightly ahead of Aaron. “Must have left it in there. You guys go on, I’ll go back in and see if it’s still there.”

“Oh, Robert.” Victoria sighed.

“Sorry, sorry.” Robert held up his hands in apology. “It’s fine, we’ll get a taxi back ourselves.”

“We?”

“Yeah. I’m not going back in there on my own. I’ve been eyed up all night,” he heard Katie scoff. “Aaron can come with me.”

He turned to look at Aaron, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Aaron looked confused, before a look of realisation passed over his features. He feigned annoyance.

“Fine. See you guys later, then.”

Robert slammed the taxi door shut and gave a small wave as it drove away. Aaron turned, noting the smug smile on Robert’s face.

“What are you looking so pleased for?”

“You know why.” Robert leaned in, his breath warm on Aaron’s neck, his voice a lust-filled growl. “I get to fuck you tonight.”

“Yeah…” Aaron swallowed. “You do.”

x-x

The taxi journey to the hotel had been awkward, one filled with stolen glances and a constant undercurrent of building sexual tension. Aaron had so wanted to touch Robert, to feel the pulsing heat of skin beneath his clothes. It was only now, when they were stood in the hotel room, that they actually spoke.

“So?” Aaron spoke first, leaning against the hotel room door as Robert sat down on the bed.

“So what?” Robert sounded nervous.

“Well,” Aaron started, “you said you wanted to come to a hotel. We’re here. What now?”

Robert rubbed his hands on his thighs as he stood up, slowly walking towards Aaron. “I think you know.”

“Do I?” Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes and swallowed.

“Yeah.”

Robert ran his hand up the inside of Aaron’s thigh, slowly increasing the pressure until he reached Aaron’s cock. He laid his palm flat against the hardening flesh and rubbed gently at first, slowly getting more insistent as he looked at Aaron and bit his lip.

Aaron put his hand to the back of Robert’s neck, his head falling back against the door as he closed his eyes and moaned at the touch. He felt Robert’s lips on his neck, open-mouthed desperate kisses being pressed into the skin, working over his jaw before capturing Aaron’s lips.

Aaron’s hand travelled to the back of Robert’s head, grabbing his hair and pressing them both together more firmly. He felt Robert smile against his lips.

“Bed,” his voice was a whisper as Robert nodded in response.

Aaron walked them both towards the bed as their kissing continued. It was rough, no semblance of tenderness, just how they both wanted it. Desperate and carnal, pure lust and nothing but.

Robert’s legs knocked into the bed and he fell, pulling Aaron down on top of him. Robert ran his fingers through Aaron’s short hair as he nipped and sucked on his bottom lip.

Their kisses were drunk messy ones. Too much saliva for a sober kiss, but neither of them cared. Robert started to remove Aaron’s jacket, now desperate for the feeling of naked skin. Aaron shifted his position, sitting up and astride one of Robert’s thighs, watching as the man below looked up at him, his pupils dilated with lust and wanting. He shrugged his jacket from his shoulders, throwing it to the floor before grinding himself against Robert’s thigh, eliciting wanton groans from both of them.

Aaron grabbed hold of Robert’s t-shirt, pulling him up so that they were both sitting; he went to remove Robert’s jacket before Robert interrupted him.

“Hold on a sec,” Robert pushed Aaron off him and sat on the bed, running his hand over his face and through his hair. “I just,” he turned to look at Aaron. “Just need to use the bathroom.”

Aaron frowned, sighing as he leant back on the bed. Robert looked at him as he turned on the bathroom light.

“Get undressed then.” Robert’s expression changed from one of concern and he smiled seductively. “Give me a minute and then we can get started.”

Aaron sighed with relief as Robert went into the bathroom. Despite Robert’s obvious keenness, there was still a niggling hint of doubt in Aaron’s mind that he wouldn’t suddenly change his mind and flee the hotel room. He tried to shake the thought as he took off his shoes and socks, starting to remove his t-shirt before remembering that Robert didn’t know about his scars. Instead he lay back on the bed, undoing the button of his jeans to relieve some of the pressure from his hardening cock.

Meanwhile, Robert was stood in the bathroom, hands gripping the counter as he looked at himself in the mirror, the thought of Chrissie in the back of his mind. _I shouldn’t want this._ But he didn’t need the persistent feeling of his erection to tell him that this was exactly what he did want.

Aaron had stirred up something inside him. He already knew him more than he’d known any other guy in the past few years. He liked him. Liked his sulky attitude, and reluctance to open up to people. Aaron was something new, something he hadn’t experienced before.

He’d tried to tell himself so many times that he was straight, that he was just like so many other men his age. Bicurious, he supposed they’d call it. Just sex, no feelings. _Any hole is a goal._ He rolled his eyes at the crass term, knowing that that wasn’t how he felt about Aaron. He wanted to touch every bit of him. Trace his fingers, lips, tongue, over every masculine feature. His cock twitched as he thought about it. Thought about how Aaron would taste, how he’d be so rough and hard compared to Chrissie’s soft feminine body. Suddenly, he didn’t care that he’d given in to temptation once again.

He returned to the bedroom and took in the sight before him. Aaron, sat back on the bed, his t-shirt pushed up to reveal the smallest hint of skin, the button of his jeans undone showing his underwear. Aaron’s legs spread slightly, straining the denim over his cock even more. Robert bit his bottom lip as he stared at Aaron’s crotch, undoing his belt and the button of his jeans, slowly unzipping himself, watching as Aaron’s eyes lit up.

“Like what you see?”

Aaron rolled his eyes at Robert’s question.

“You know I do.” He raised his eyebrows. “Get over here.”

Robert moved towards the bed, straddling Aaron’s thighs as he went to remove Aaron’s t-shirt.

“No.” Aaron shook his head, trying to sound playful, and took hold of Robert’s wrists. “You first.”

His hands went to the hem of Robert’s t-shirt and he hooked his thumbs underneath, slowly pulling the top up and over Robert’s body as his fingertips stroked over his stomach and chest. Robert helped him, pulling the t-shirt over his head and throwing it to the floor.

Robert’s eyes moved towards Aaron’s crotch once more, and he swallowed. He moved his hands underneath Aaron’s arse, grabbing him roughly before starting to ease his jeans down. Aaron helped, lifting his hips, as Robert moved from his thighs and freed him from the confines of denim. He then started on his own jeans, teasingly playing with his zip as Aaron watched.

“Just get them fucking off.” Aaron said through clenched teeth, thrusting his hips in need.

“Impatient.” Robert tutted, taking his jeans off before laying the length of his body against Aaron.

“You want me inside you?” he whispered into Aaron’s ear, pushing their crotches together.

“Yes,” Aaron growled as he bit Robert’s shoulder, his stubble rubbing against Robert’s skin.

Robert sat up and looked at Aaron, a smug smile on his face as Aaron’s eyes roamed over his body, biting his lip as he focused on Robert’s hard cock, straining against the fabric of his underwear.

“Look what you’ve done.” Robert slipped his hand inside his boxers and slowly pulled his cock free.

Aaron was breathing heavily now, one hand scrunching the bedcovers whilst the other reached out to touch Robert.

“Nah-ah.” Robert batted Aaron’s hand away and lowered his voice. “I wanna suck you first.”

Aaron moaned with longing as Robert removed his underwear fully and swiftly made his way down the bed, pushing Aaron’s legs apart and wrapping an arm under each one as he pulled him down into position. He placed his open mouth over the fabric of Aaron’s underwear and breathed out, his hot breath making the other man squirm with anticipation and longing.

Robert repeated the action, before starting to pull Aaron’s underwear down. Aaron lifted his hips and manouvered his legs to free himself of his underwear. Robert scooted further down the bed, resting on his knees as his head settled between Aaron’s legs. He stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of Aaron’s cock before slowly running his tongue along the length of it. The pair of them moaned in pleasure as Robert held Aaron’s cock in place and lowered his mouth onto it.

“Shit. Oh fuck.” Aaron’s hand instinctively went to Robert’s head, roughly grabbing his hair. He closed his eyes, lost in the feeling of Robert’s mouth around him, working up and down. It was when Robert lingered at the head of his cock, his tongue running circles around it and flicking his slit, that he had to pull him off.

“Not yet.” He still had a strong hold on Robert’s hair, trying desperately to stop himself from coming. “Don’t wanna come yet.”

Robert sat up, balancing his weight on his legs, a hand either side of Aaron’s hips, before crawling up the length of Aaron’s body again. He stopped at his neck, burying his face in it and pressing more hungry kisses to it, wanting to scrape his face across Aaron’s stubble but worrying about the marks it might leave.

Aaron pulled Robert’s face towards his and kissed him, forcing their lips together in an attempt to convey just how much he wanted him. His hand moved towards Robert’s cock, relishing in the feeling of hot, supple skin, and the gasp that his touch elicited from Robert.

Robert groaned again as Aaron began to move his fisted hand up and down the length of his cock. His grasp was strong, assertive, every stroke reaffirming that this was a good idea. He hadn’t felt pleasure like this in a long time. He was someone who got off on danger, not playing by the rules, and this, this was most danger he’d had in a long time.

Aaron’s other hand went to Robert’s chest, stroking over the skin before firmly pushing Robert from him, onto the bed. They looked at other, eyes heavy with pleasure and lust in a silent confirmation of how much they were both enjoying themselves. Robert closed his eyes as Aaron repeated his earlier actions, moving up onto his knees and shuffling down the bed.

Robert groaned as Aaron let saliva fall from his mouth and onto the head of his cock, spreading it over the length of his erection with his hand. He shuddered with pleasure as Aaron’s lips brushed the tip of his cock, his stomach muscles clenching as his hot mouth engulfed him, painfully slow at first, working the whole length.

Aaron’s hands rested on Robert’s waist, stroking and squeezing the skin as he sucked on his cock. He’d fantasised about this moment ever since Aaron had pushed him up against the wall days before. He’d sat in his office, looking at photos of Aaron on Facebook, thinking about how his mouth would feel wrapped around his cock. He wanted to open his eyes, to look at the fantasy come to life, but was worried that the sight would send him over the edge.

He felt as one of Aaron’s hands moved from his waist and brushed his balls, moving towards his entrance.

“No,” he pulled at Aaron’s hair, opening his eyes and taking in the sight before him. Aaron’s face flushed, his eyes full of desire. “I’m fucking you, remember?”

He knew that it made no sense, but Robert felt less guilty about what he was doing, felt that there were less implications, less meaning, if he was inside Aaron. Of course he wanted Aaron inside him, he craved it in fact, but right now he wanted to feel that hot tightness around his cock.

Aaron shook his head knowingly and moved back to Robert’s cock, taking it in his mouth one last time and laughing slightly at the groan it elicited from Robert.

“My wallet.” Aaron said, breathing heavily as he indicated towards his jeans on the floor.

Robert moved from beneath him, half hanging from the bed as he rifled through Aaron’s wallet, eventually finding a condom and a sachet of lube. Aaron was now sat on his knees facing the headboard. He looked over his shoulder at Robert.

“Go on then,” he studied Robert’s face as the other man fiddled with the packets in his hand. _Wonder what Chrissie would think of this_ , he thought, surprised at the lack of guilt he felt. Instead he felt power, power and pride that Robert Sugden wanted him right now.

Robert dropped the condom onto the sheets and ripped the lube open, coating his fingers in the slippery liquid. Aaron moved into a better position, resting his arms down on the bed, as Robert’s finger cautiously moved across his entrance.

Aaron held his breath as he felt Robert’s finger enter him, the initial uncomfortable sensation dissipating slightly as he heard Robert let out a satisfactory moan. He began to lightly stroke his cock as Robert’s finger entered him fully.

“Another,” he let out a sigh as a second finger entered him, thrusting persistently inside him, stretching him. He looked between his legs and could just make out Robert stroking his own cock.

“Don’t come yet.”

“Trust me, I’m not going to.” Robert laughed, as he unexpectedly added another finger, three of them now stretching Aaron.

“Fucking hell,” Aaron gasped as Robert twisted his fingers inside him. “What are you doing to me?”

“You like it?” Aaron knew from Robert’s voice that there was a smirk on his face, so proud in the pleasure that he was giving him. “Fuck,” Robert growled, “you ready for me?”

“Yeah,” Aaron whimpered. “Yes.”

Aaron heard as Robert tore the condom packet open, before he felt Robert’s cock at his entrance, teasing as he began to enter him, before pulling out again.

“You want it?” Robert repeated the motion.

“You know I-” Aaron’s words were cut off and replaced by a deep moan as Robert entered him. “My god...”

Robert’s movements were slow at first, allowing Aaron to adjust to him. He slowly picked up the pace as he felt Aaron relax more, revelling in the feeling of stretching heat around his cock.

“So tight. God. So fucking… tight.” Robert went deeper as Aaron’s hands moved to grab hold of the headboard.

“Fuck me.” Aaron growled, pushing himself back on Robert’s cock.

“My cock.” Robert breathed heavily, slipping in and out of Aaron easily now. “So deep inside you.”

Aaron moved one of his hands from the headboard, the remaining one gripping so tightly now that his knuckles were white, and he began fisting his cock again. Robert’s thrusts began to intensify, his hands holding tightly onto Aaron’s hips.

Aaron was surprised at how dominant Robert was being. How sure of himself he was. It wasn’t that he doubted that Robert had been with men before, that was abundantly clear from the way that Robert had behaved with him earlier. But still, if he didn’t know any differently he would never have considered that Robert had a fiancée waiting for him at home.

“So close,” Robert’s voice echoed Aaron’s thoughts as he felt his stomach muscles tightening, knowing he too was close to climaxing.

“Ah- Me too.”

“Wanna come with you.”

Robert was so deep inside him right now, Aaron could think of nothing but the feeling of his cock filling him.

“Rob… Gonna… gonna come.” His hand was moving furiously over his cock now, he knew that one more firm stroke and that would be him done. “Come inside me. Now.”

Robert’s pace began to quicken, forcing every ounce of his energy into his thrusts. His movements began to stutter as he felt his release coming, and he let himself go as he came inside Aaron. His movements were animalistic as he heard Aaron groaning his own release.

“Fuck.”

“Shit.”

They spoke simultaneously as they both began to come down from the high of their climaxes, Robert pulling himself free from Aaron, surprisingly gently considering the carnality of their sex.

Aaron remained with his hand on his cock as he slowly moved into a sitting position, watching as Robert disposed of the condom. His skin was sensitive as Robert returned to the bed, taking Aaron’s hand from his cock, replacing it with his own. Aaron gasped in surprise.

“Fuck me.” Robert looked at him. “That was… amazing.”

They both lay on the bed, breathing heavily and staring at the ceiling. Spent, satiated, and both reveling in the afterglow of orgasm.

 _What now?_ they both thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the climax (pun intended...) to my first Robron fanfic! This was also my first attempt at writing smut, so I hope I did a good job! ~ TGS xo

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at http://thegoodshiprobron.tumblr.com/ :) xo


End file.
